Dream Date
by 8Ember8
Summary: It was calm before. Great. This meant they were starting up again. Stupid stupid stupid. You had convinced your Grandpa that you didn't need someone to help you around the school so you wouldn't hurt yourself. You thought you were finally free. Nope. After all there's no cure for narcolepsy. And apparently there' s no cure for being Jade either. (JadeDave)


**AN:** I really wanted to write something and came up with this. Chapter 1 is short I know. I had to start it somewhere so I started small. Let me know what you think of it so far and if you want to see more. X3 Thanks for checking out my story! ~Ember

You're jade Harley, you're 16, and you can feel his eyes staring at you from the side. Great. Now You had to pretend like You were engulfed in your work. Yep. Carbon has 6 electrons. You totally care about that.

_'Now stop staring on three.' _

_'1.. 2.. 3..' _

_'Now!'_

_'Ugh. Ok then... hmm...'_

_'Now!' _

Apparently your pointless efforts of using brain signals to stop him wasn't working. You let out a sigh. Bleh. Tavros was so weird. Why did he have to be your lab partner? You don't think you've ever heard him talk before. Even when roll is called. He just looks up expecting the teacher to notice he's there. For the first couple weeks of school Mr. Hagen would call his name a few times then finally look around the room to spot good old Tavros Nitram looking up at him with a blank expression. He eventually caught on. Now he just sighs and goes on with reading off the rest of the names.

_'__Definitely something weird about him.'_

Then again that makes you feel a little mean. What did Tavros ever do that was so wrong? Maybe he's just shy. Maybe you're over thinking the staring. He looks away whenever you catch him. Just harmless observing. Its not like he stared straight into your eyes. Not only that but he's actually pretty good at Chemistry. You're pretty good at it yourself. You know most of it though therefore making the class extremely boring. Its just surprising to see someone who seemed so in his own world to be so good at it. It was an advantage to you both this way. Any labs or sheets given out could be completed in silence. No questions asked. You probably shouldn't be so critical of him. He's just a quiet person. Unlike a lot of the assholes who need to keep their mouths shut at the school.

You chuckle to yourself as an image of Dave comes to mind. Dave could be an asshole but he was a funny asshole. And most importantly he was your friend. A really attractive friend. But no one needed to know you thought that. Like ever. You would die of embarrassment if even Rose figured it out. And you're sure she has her suspicions. That makes you nervous. Nothing gets past her.

Your cheeks turned red at the thought of him. You hope no one notices you blushing.

But they did. They did notice. They noticed and suddenly they were all laughing at you. Even the teacher. Even Tavros. But how could they possibly know what you were thinking? And then he spoke. Tavros actually spoke. His voice was harsh and condescending. "You're ugly. Worthless. Why would he ever like you back? Such an ugly girl. Not to mention a nerd."

_'__Hmm?' _

You were confused. Tavros was beginning to scare you.

"Why would I care if he thought that? And I know that he does NOT think of me that way. Besides its only a crush. What you say doesn't matter!"

_'__If I really thought his words didn't matter then why do they make me feel this way? Is it because this bothered him enough for him to finally speak?' _

"Aw how cute. Jade the know it all has a little crush on Dave Strider. What made you think that someone as popular with the ladies as him would ever take a second glance at _you_? At least in the way you're thinking. I know if I ever saw a mutant rabbit walking through the hall I'd definitely do a double take."

_'__Mutant... rabbit? Is he referring to my teeth? That's so stupid! Why is he saying these things to me?' _

"F-for your information Dave has been one of my best friends since I can remember!"

_'__How do they even know that I like him?' _

Tavros started laughing again. "Hey. You guys hearing this? Jade thinks that her and Dave's friendship ISN'T one sided! Hahahahahahaha!" The class was roaring with their laughter now. The laughter began to grow louder and louder.

"Why are you all laughing?"

Hahahhahahahhahahahha!

"Stop."

HAhaHAhaHAhaHAhaHA!

"I said stop!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Your head was hurting.

"Everybody. Just- just. JUST STOP!"

Your eyes fluttered open and your head shot up making the pain and throbbing worse. Mr. Hagen, who had been standing over you, was now sitting beside you.

"Jade. Jade are you alright?" He looked at you with concern.

"What's going on?" Nothing was making sense.

This time Tavros spoke. His voice was raspy and a lot quieter then how you swore it was a second ago. "You just passed out. Are you ok? It sounded like you hit your head pretty hard."

_No._ No you were not ok. And everything that came from his mouth was venom. It just had to be.

You fled the science lab in tears.

This was so embarrassing. But you didn't care. You fucking hate narcolepsy. You fucking hate Tavros. You don't care if it was just a dream. You don't think you can shake the feelings it gave you about him. What was up with these dreams lately? They had gone from cool and slightly entertaining dreams to full on nightmares. And this one decided to happen in the middle of class!

You had never fallen asleep in Chemistry before. You had hoped at least in here they wouldn't learn about your condition too. Its embarrassing enough you have to sit out at gym. (Though you won't really complain about that one.) Even if you don't really care to pay attention in Chemistry, that doesn't mean you want to be known as the freak show of the class! This was the first episode you'd had in the 2 months since you started school and even the first in a whole year.

_A WHOLE. Fucking. Year._

It had calmed down. So you thought. Great. Just great. This meant they were starting up again. Stupid stupid stupid. You had convinced your Grandpa that you didn't need someone to help you around the school so you wouldn't hurt yourself. You thought you were finally free. Nope. After all there's no cure for narcolepsy. And apparently there' s no cure for being Jade either.

* * *

Why were you such a fucking loser? You called your Grandpa to take you home after running into the girl's bathroom. How pathetic. Maybe Tavros was right. You are worthless.

No. Stop Jade.

That was just a stupid dream. Tavros never really said any of that. He seemed nice enough when he spoke to you before you ditched the classroom. He seemed genuinely concerned. And holy smokes Tavros actually spoke. _Tavros_ spoke. Everything was going to be okay. No one really knew that you liked Dave. And boy would they never get to know. Not now not ever. That dream may have been stupid but you don't want there ever to be a chance of it actually happening.

You roll over in your bed and groan into your pillow. Guess that means Dave will never get to know about it either. Oh no. Never. You could never tell him your feelings. They don't really matter anyway. You won't ever end up together. But that's ok, its not like you ever thought you would in the first place.

You shift in your bed and suddenly become aware of a warmth that wasn't there before.

_'Bec? When did that silly boy get in my bed?' _

He always seems to know when you're upset. Every time you are you can expect a snuggle buddy. But today you just weren't feeling it. You wanted to be alone and Bec would probably be more comfortable on his own bed. "Bec I love you but get off my bed." You start to nudge him and he lets out an extended growl. Nope. He's not moving. And you're not messing with him. Sigh. Oh well. You love that little fur ball. 3 You throw your arm around him and go to sleep which is something that doesn't ever take you long to do.

**AN:** Tell me what you think. :3 I'd like at least a few comments before I update. Thank y'all for taking the time to read my story! Its my first I'm uploading. Please feel free to tell me what you want to see in the future. That includes pairings and situations. PM me or comment the ideas. Send this to your friends. X3 Thanks again! ~Ember


End file.
